Till Death Do We Part
by Shinji Kuroda
Summary: [Cont. Project From AC493] Another Spin-off based off of MistressWinowyll's "Get What You Wanted" series. With Tsukune's heart in shambles after bearing witness to his wife's betrayal, he finds himself at a crossroad in his life, "To continue to live life and move forward, or to simply bring an end to immortality." When man is pushed to his limits, just how rational can they be?


**Welcome, my dear friends. I am delighted that you have given me the opportunity, once again, to entangle your hearts and flare your emotions with another story. Though, the concept of this specific story is not completely my own, and as such I must give my thanks to the following authors for entertaining me with their tales and the development of their characters:**

**- MistressWinowyll - The "Orchestrator" of the Series (Get What You Wanted/Take What Is Yours)**

**- lord of the land of fire - The "Devil in Disguise" (The Black Devil: Ria Sekitan)**

**- DarkSwordMage - The "Alternate" Pathfinder (Get What You Deserve)**

**I understand that there are countless "alternate" storylines that are involved with the original series created by MistressWinowyll, and it is my personal duty to extend my thanks to those that are not mentioned above.**

**With all formalities aside, I must admit that through countless hours of analyzing the tales woven by the Mistress and her associates, I have achieved a clear understanding of "this" universe in Rosario+Vampire, though ficticious. I truly hope that this work of mine can match the caliber that of MistressWinowyll.**

**Forgive me, I must've extended this monologue far beyond what I had intended. From this point on, simply relax and enjoy the tale that is to unfold...**

* * *

**'Till Death Do We Part**

* * *

_~ Life Begins, and Life Ends;  
__We are all a part of this grand illusion called 'Life'.  
__This journey that man strives to endure has no purpose.  
__All lives are filled with anguish and hatred,  
__All hearts are filled with deceit and lies.  
__Every path leads to ruin and eternal damnation,  
__It is a truth that we cannot deny.  
__We cannot cover our ears,  
__Nor close our eyes from the truth of the matter._

* * *

**Prologue - Fall From Grace**

Marriage.

This term is universally defined, according to numerous dictionaries, as "the consummation of the love between two individuals."

Whether it be between humans, animals, or even supernatural entities, this divine act holds great meaning and value in their respective societies. As such, it is only natural that the life experiences that each of the races share are similar in nature, both prior to and after the commitment.

When such a term is applied to the lifestyle of an intellectual being, such as those of a human, it tends to imply the perfect scenario that many couples and newlyweds look forward to in their future: To live a wonderful and fulfilling life with their family and significant other, and to die next to their beloveds as their equal.

In reality, most families only enact the first portion of the scenario, forsaking the second portion regarding 'equality'. Although, in numerous cases, many families are already content with simply living a prosperous life with their beloveds, preferring to maintain the current stability of their relationship, rather than taking the risk of attempting to alter it.

"You left me with no choice, Tsukune."

...However, everyone has a breaking point.

"Don't do this, Moka."

And at that point in time, someone has to make a stand...

* * *

Morioka Ginei casually escaped the embrace of the evening air as he strolled into the 'well-off' apartment of his two former kouhais, Aono Tsukune and Akashiya (Aono) Moka. At first glance, from the perspective of a bystander, it would appear as if he was simply visiting the couple, reuniting and bonding with them after several years of separation since their graduation from Youkai Academy, especially considering that, at this time, he was wearing the traditional emerald-green uniform jacket and light brown khakis that many students of the 'prestigious' academy had donned.

If one were to ask Aono Tsukune for his input, however...

"Moka-chan, it's good to see you again."

...One would receive a truly different response.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Gin-senpai." Pink-haired Omote replied, her bubbly demeanor apparent as she swiftly closed the distance between her former senpai and herself.

Gin could only smile in satisfaction as he could feel the heat coming from Moka's body as she came ever so closer to him. He opened his arms as to "receive" Moka's invitation, awaiting the feeling of the silky, black, evening dress she wore against his exposed skin, accepting the warmth that she so happily radiated, and in turn, radiating the same heat as she, in more ways than one.

"Anything for you, Moka-chan."

Tsukune stood a few feet away from the 'interaction' between the two. He could not believe what he was witnessing, or rather, he did not _want_ to believe it. It was almost too disgusting, in his personal opinion, to watch. And yet, he found himself immobilized, eyes glued to the intimate moment between senpai and kouhai. He felt sick to his stomach; whether it be from the scene that was unfolding before him or from the ever-expanding void that was beginning to take form at said location, he did not know.

Gin's gaze shifted from Moka's face to Tsukune's, his eyes twinkling with arrogance and a smirk upon his face filled with pride, as if he had finally achieved a life goal of his.

"I always thought you were an idiot Tsukune," Gin stated, his smirk growing larger as he continued, "But seriously, are you really that stupid? You're going to let me do this to her, when you could just make it easier on yourself and end this?"

Tsukune's voice was soft and broken, "I know I'm not a human anymore. I haven't been a human since our time at Youkai, nor will I ever become one again, but still...my mindset will always be human. I don't want my children being raised around vampires like Akuha or Ria. I don't mind them being exposed to their customs, but I also want them to be raised alongside humans. I know not all vampires or humans are the same, but I want to expose them to an environment that has the best of both worlds."

Moka stared at Tsukune as he finished making his claim, shaking her head as she began to speak, "Tsukune, I want our children to be safe. I don't want them to have the same childhood I did. The only way to keep them safe is for them to be raised in a society that will accept them, a society that my family is a part of. Kahlua-nee and Kokoa-chan are not like the others, I'm sure that they'll help raise them right. Please Tsukune, just stop this now…" Moka's eyes began to water as she continued to look at her mate, silently hoping that he would agree with her logic.

Tsukune's arms were fastened to his sides as his hands began to ball into a fist, "…If I were to agree to that, it would go against everything I've ever believed in." His gaze shifted between Moka and Gin, "No."

"So be it. Let's go, Gin." Moka wiped the remnants of tears from her face as she led Gin into the most sacred room of the apartment, the Master Bedroom.

"You brought it upon yourself, Tsukune." Gin replied unapologetically as he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Tsukune alone in the dimly lit living room.

* * *

_"Please, help me put an end to a decision Tsukune and I can not come to terms with. I won't allow him to father them. I don't want a human's mentality to taint the upbringing of the next line of Akashiya. Would you do me the honors?"_

_A sharp intake of breath and a jerk in the springs were the only sounds to escape the room._

* * *

Outside in the living room, Tsukune fell victim to his own heightened senses as he could hear every lustful moan and cries of ecstasy coming from his bedroom. He could tell that Gin would be milking this opportunity for all that it was worth, and then some.

Try as he might, he could not prevent the sounds from penetrating his ears, forcing his mind to project images of his beloved Moka, both Omote and Ura, in the throes of pleasure, with Gin continuing to pound into her with all his might. He could feel his retinas burning, though he could not see it personally. It was nearly as painful as getting doused by Holy Water, if not worse.

Adding insult to injury, Tsukune's own memories began to turn against him as the sounds persisted. Memories of his beloved Moka underneath him, her sculpted body naked and glistening with sweat under the light of the Velvet Moon; Omote's soft pink hair, along with Ura's elegant silver, splayed across the bed, all the while his name escaping her lips lustfully. Memories of their Wedding Night, their Honeymoon…all of which were now tampered and soiled, as only Gin's face became apparent in every scene. Every moment he had shared with Moka was now replaced with Gin's image, and it all came to the same conclusion, with Moka crying the werewolf's name in ecstasy.

The darkness of the living room began to consume Tsukune's vision, such as the darkness in his own heart began to consume his consciousness. His heart felt as if it were shattering to pieces, and with each piece, he felt as if he could not breathe, his chest being crushed by an otherworldly force. It came to the point that he could not even feel his heart anymore: No rhythmic heartbeats, no shattered pieces, but simply a void.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the darkness consumed him whole, swallowing all but his shell of a body, a mere marionette without its puppeteer, which simply collapsed to the floor without a sound.

* * *

_Darkness…_

_That's all that there was…_

_That's all that ever will be…_

Tsukune could not touch anything, nor could he see anything, nor could he hear anything. He had lost all of his major senses to the ever-expanding abyss that was his soul. All, save one: He still _felt _despair, _felt _anguish, _felt _emptiness…

All of these emotions, he could still feel. And as such, he slowly wallowed deeper into depression, perhaps even to the 'Point of No Return'.

The true definition of 'Hopelessness'.

He could simply close his unseeing eyes, never to open them again. He could just drift away to the far recesses of the mind, shutting himself off from the world and living in silent, yet blissful, ignorance.

It was so simple, it could all end right at that moment…

It _could_…

But it doesn't mean it _would_.

Something was restraining Tsukune from going down that path, as if there was an unknown being forbidding him to do so.

This 'something' began to stir deep within his heart, a malevolent aura emerging from it as it began to envelop the shell of a body that remained in the Aono's living room, allowing it to stand once more on its two feet.

…

The sounds of metal chains rattling can be heard from a distance…

* * *

The unusual sounds that occured outside the bedroom was enough to alert the two 'procreators' that someone was still in the living room. The fact of whether it was Tsukune or a possible thief who had broken in the apartment was still lost to them.

"Do you want me to check?" Gin questioned, the look of irritation plastered across his, still, smug face.

"Would you mind?"

"No, it's fine."

* * *

Outside the door to the Master Bedroom, the Aono vampire stands motionless in silence as sounds of bedsheets shuffling and footsteps approaching come from the opposite side of the wooden barricade.

To say that the second-born vampire was pissed is a gross understatement.

"Oh, it's just Tsukune. Yeah, he's still here."

He was absolutely livid.

With the door to the bedroom now open, Gin stands merely a feet away from him, his eyes gleaming with pride as he stared down the Aono vampire. The tone of voice he had used to acknowledge the Aono's presence to Moka was unremorseful, as if the events of this night were simply another part of his 'fruitful' life, and not part of an ultimatum between the married couple. His khakis were barely covering his lower torso, just enough to cover his 'assets' for the sake of decency, but not enough to be considered appropriate. The arrogant smirk that was plastered across his face spoke volumes of what he thought of the matter at hand.

Tsukune could only match the greeting he had received with a cold, calculating glare. If it were not for his strength of will, he would have torn the werewolf asunder at this point, relishing in the howls of agony that would inevitably come from the mouth of his, now former, friend and ally.

_**'So she has forsaken her own mate for this mongrel?'**_

The glare did not go unnoticed by Gin, as he saw the hidden hatred that burned beneath his kouhai's cold gaze. However, as he was still high off of the euphoria he felt after 'plowing into Moka-chan', he decided to let it pass as he shut the door to the bedroom in front of Tsukune's face, with the intention of continuing to 'sow his seeds' deep within Moka.

An intention of which he began to regret as soon as he had remounted the bed...

The sound of chains breaking apart and falling to the floor was all that Moka and Gin had heard before an immense demonic aura had flared into existence, crushing the two of them underneath its otherworldly pressure.

Gin found himself unable to move, nor able to breathe, as the constant pressure of the aura was crushing his chest, as if it were draining the life out of him. He was only able to turn his gaze towards the door of the Master Bedroom, beginning to fear what was about to happen.

At that moment, the door was launched off its hinges, and shattered into pieces as it came into contact with the opposing wall.

Gin could only look on with despair in his eyes as he saw the origin of the malignant aura.

Moka could only gasp as she bore witness to the being that had 'eradicated' the bedroom door.

"T-Tsukune?!"

Underneath the arc of the doorway stood Aono Tsukune, or simply, what had become of him. His brown hair was now dyed a shining silver, his, once beautiful, chocolate orbs were now bleeding crimson, with his scleras as dark as the night sky, his fangs slightly protruding from his mouth, of which was now forming a manic grin. His clothes were in no better condition than he, as his white, buttoned polo was now in tatters, revealing the X-shaped scar on his chest, with the remaining cloth on his upper torso being drenched in fresh blood; his khakis, too, were torn to shreds, though not as bad as his polo, covered in its fair share of blood. Although, these appearance changes were not the cause as to why Moka was, at this time, focusing all of her attention towards her beloved.

What had truly captured her attention was his right arm, the arm that was supposed to have worn the Holy Lock that restrained Tsukune's Inner Vampire. In its place was something that she was hoping she would never have to encounter again in her lifetime, the Arm of a Ghoul. With its jagged appendages and its sinister, obsidian skin tone, she looked on with fear as she noticed that the Holy Lock that Mikogami had once placed upon it had disappeared, leaving behind scorch marks across the areas where the chain had once wrapped itself around, a sign that there had to have been a greater force to break through its magic sealing.

"T-the Lock?!"

Tsukune's eyes turned to look at Moka, revealing a lack of the empathy and love it normally carried, replaced with insanity and bloodlust, before turning to Gin.

His smile only grew larger as he began to stride to where the werewolf lay defenseless.

_**"Gin, I really must thank you for being here tonight."**_

Gin couldn't find any words to say at this time, his mind being overrun by fear.

_**"I thought that we would meet again under more...favorable conditions. But, it'll have to do."**_

Watching the horrific sight before her unfold, Moka's Inner Self began to stir, the 'Eye' on her Rosario began to flash dangerously.

**'Let me out! Let me talk to him, Omote!'**

Omote could do nothing but look on helplessly.

**'Omote, take off the Rosario!'**

'He's...he's going to kill us...'

**'He won't harm us, he loves us!'**

With all her strength, the demure, pink-haired Moka attempted to reach the Rosario around her neck in a desperate attempt to remove it, as to allow her 'true' self to gain control, but to no avail. Tsukune continued to approach Gin menacingly, licking his fangs every step of the way.

_**"I've always wanted to have the chance to talk to you about the customs and cultures of Vampiric Society," **_Tsukune finally reached the edge of the bed, all the while his gaze never leaving Gin, _**"Especially considering that you've always wanted to take Moka as a mate, right?"**_

Gin felt his stomach churn as he listened to the 'sickly sweet' voice of the...monstrosity...that was Tsukune.

_**"And one of the most important customs of Vampiric Society is that of the Blood Rites and Bonds."**_

Moka could feel herself losing breath; she knew where this conversation was headed.

_**"Do you want to know what happens to those that break these bonds improperly? Through a tryst, per say?"**_

With all of his might, Gin forced himself to Tsukune's level, a face-to-face confrontation, and only two words were uttered at that moment, "Fuck. You."

The smile upon Tsukune's face instantly disappeared...

All that could be heard were the sounds of flesh tearing and howls of anguish that resonated throughout the night sky.

* * *

Moka stared in utter disbelief at what had just transpired moments earlier. Where Gin's body had once been, lying next to her on the bed that Tsukune and she had once shared, was now a bloody pool of gore and sinew. Tsukune made his point to Gin quite clearly, to the extent that he used him as an example. All that remained of her, would-be, werewolf lover was his disembodied head, impaled on a relic that she would never have thought Tsukune to have in his possession or would even use, as it was merely for decoration, the Sword of House Akashiya.

She was speechless. She could not believe that Tsukune, _her _Tsukune, would kill someone in cold blood. He was not that type of person, even when he was in Youkai. He was always the timid young man that was afraid to enter confrontations without good reason. But this...this wasn't a confrontation or righteous fight...

_**"...Death. The answer is Death, Morioka Ginei."**_

This was slaughter...

This was murder...

_**"And as for you, Whore of Babylon," **_Tsukune's gaze shifted to Moka's frightened form, _**"I will see to it personally that you do not live to see the next Coming of Spring, nor does that growing abomination that is to, inevitably, grow within your womb."**_

Moka's voice was trembling, "T-Tsukune?"

Tsukune turned his back on her as he began to walk out of the room, his transformation slowly reverting back to his normal self.

_**"You, whom I've cherished and**_** he**ld most dear in this world, would turn your back on me for someone else," As Tsukune reached the door frame, he turned his head towards Moka, _his _Moka, one final time, "Rot in Hell."

He never spoke another word as he exited the tainted apartment.

* * *

Off in a distance, a lone, hooded figure could be seen monitoring the events that had recently transpired between Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, and Morioka Ginei.

"What have you done, Moka?"

* * *

**END**


End file.
